poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena Tsukino
' Serena (Sailor Moon)' is the main protagonist of the anime series of the same name. She is the leader of the Sailor Scouts and the moon princess. She is one of Pooh and Mario's best friends. She is very clumsy and a winer. She along with Rini, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Darien, Luna, Artemis and Diana will meet Pooh, Mario and all their friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Sailor Moon films. In Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U, she will be set to be a new DLC fighter. Similar to Bowser Jr., her seven alternate costumes change the character's name and appearance to be one of the Sailor Scouts: Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, or Trista. However, they are otherwise identical to her. Trivia *Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts will guest star with SpongeBob and Patrick in Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. *Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts will join Pooh and his friends as they will meet Mario in the Winnie The Pooh/Super Mario crossover adventures beginning with Pooh's Adventures of Super Mario Sunshine. *Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts will join Pooh and his friends and face Prince Froglip, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Deathwing, Ursula, Hades, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Madam Mim, Rothbart, Don Karnage, the Grand Duke of Owls, Injurin Joe, Scar, Shere Khan, Dr. Facilier, The Swarm Lord, and Sephiroth in Pooh's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin. *Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts will guest star with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria in Pooh's Adventures of Wreck It Ralph. *Timon and Pumbaa will meet Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts in ''Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sailor Moon''. *Sailor Moon will start her adventures in ''Sailor Moon Goes Over the Hedge''. *Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts will join Pooh and his friends to save Peter Pan's shadow from Bowser, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Jafar, Maleficent, Vlad Plasmius, Drake, Frollo, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, Darla Dimple, Heather, Mother Gothel, Scar, Makunga, Plankton, and Oogie Boogie in Pooh's Adventures of Disney Dreams! (Disneyland Paris Show). *Sailor Moon will join Barney's Adventures team in the nearby future. Gallery Sailor7.gif|Sailor Moon with Luna She is the One Named Sailor Moon.jpg Sailor Moon.gif|Serena as Super Sailor Moon (Super S version) Sailor Moon Usagi Tsukino shoes ver 01-2-03.jpg|Serena in her Super form of Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon Super S with her Gorgeous Meditation Moon Scepter Sailor_Moon_2nd_Anime.png|Serena as she appears in the 2nd Anime version, Sailor Moon Crystal Moon Crystal Power.png|Serena's second form in Sailor Moon R Sailor Moon Crystal R.png|Serena's second form from the Manga and Sailor Moon Crystal Sailor Moon Crystal S.png|Serena's third form from the manga and Sailor Moon Crystal Princess Sailor Moon.png|Serena as Princess Sailor Moon Crystal Princess Sword Sailor Moon.png|Serena in her Princess Sailor Moon form with her Crystal Princess Sword Ultra Princess Sailor Moon.png|Serena as Ultra Princess Sailor Moon Miracle Sailor Moon.png|Serena as Miracle Sailor Moon Etenal Sailor Moon.png|Serena as Eternal Sailor Moon Eternal Sailor Moon 2.png|Serena in her Eternal Sailor Moon form with her fully extended Eternal Moon Scepter Eternal Sailor Moon 3.png|Serena in her Eternal Sailor Moon form with bigger wings Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:In-Love Characters Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Sailor Moon's Adventure Team Category:Silly Characters Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Magical Girls Category:Revived characters Category:PRINCESSES Category:Characters that appear in Super Smash Bros. Category:Sora's adventures allies (KingdomHearts123X789) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209)